


The Wolf and The Mage

by Nanicane



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanicane/pseuds/Nanicane
Summary: The Dragonborn grew up int a country in chaos as Civil War and Dragons threaten the land of Skyrim, his home. The Stormcloaks have been his family for years now one woman dares him to think otherwise.





	The Wolf and The Mage

Thick, heavy rain pelted the ground and the crowd harshly as a small group of men who were bound by their hands with their heads held high came off of wagons to face their deaths at the hands of an executioner. Almost all of them were Nord men and women who had been captured with Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm and traitor to his kin. Ulfric Stormcloak waged battle against the Empire because of his belief, the belief that the Empire was in the wrong for willingly letting the Aldmeri Dominion take control over everyone. Everyone’s eyes were on Ulfric, but a few were on the much larger man standing next to him who seemed like a giant to the rest of the prisoners, even the imperials standing guard around the group of prisoners were wary of him. The man was a Nord, his battle hardened features, his strength and his quiet reserve said as much, but he had a vicious look to him as if he would pounce and destroy anyone who came into his path. Unlike othersof Nord heritage, his hair was gone leaving only fuzz atop his head, his snow white eyes were surrounded by red war paint that flamed out, and his brown beard was cut short and close to his face.

“Next in line!” A sharp, shrill female voice shouted at the group of prisoners.

Hadvar watched as his childhood playmate, Ralof stepped forward with the very large Nord man behind him sending murderous glares to anyone who met his glance. The Nord was intimidating to stand before, he was in no way an attractive Nord man as most were and the strength he held radiated off of him, making others cower in fear,

“Who are you?” Hadvar asked the man and shuttered under his gaze when it landed upon him.

“Tharsten.” The voice was low and only slightly deeper than Ralof’s voice.

Hadvar swore the man could probably crush a skull if he wished. The man’s white eyes scanned the area, each soldier ready to cut down another prisoner who decided to run like the horse thief had. Hadvar scanned the list for the name Tharsten but could not find it.

“He’s not on the list.” Hadvar turned to the woman next to him but she dismissed it immediately,

“It does not matter. He goes to the block too.” Her gaze fixed upon the large Nord man, pouring every ounce of her hatred for Nords into one look because she knew he had to be allied with the Stormcloaks.

“I will make sure you are buried with honor Nord.” The large Nord scoffed and rolled his eyes at the imperial in front of him before he turned and went to stand next to Ralof.

“It was an honor to serve with you Lynch, I know no other man who was a better brother in arms than you.” Ralof looked up at his friend and Lynch looked down at him,

“We go to Sovngarde.” Lynch looked to Ralof after he spoke and nodded at his brother in arms.

Ralof and Lynch watched as one of their brothers in arms knelt before the Headsman block, a great roar sounded and echoed off of the mountains. Everyone gasped and looked around frantically, but the executioner shook off the shock of the roar, hefted his long ax over his shoulder and separated the head from body. The head fell to the basket and the body slumped to the side, the executioner looked up to Lynch and motioned for him to come forward.

“I go to the Hunting Grounds” Lynch whispered to himself as he moved forward.

The smell of blood burned his nose as he slowly knelt down in front of the block, a foot pushed his back down so that his head lay on the block and he turned his head to look the man in the eye as he was killed. Another roar sounded, but it was closer this time. Lynch watched as a large shape came from the mountains and flew down to sit on the tower behind the executioner. Screams erupted from everywhere; it was a dragon like the legends had spoken of. It shouted to the skies and darkness came,

“Lynch! Follow me!” He did not have to be told twice,

“ _TOOR SHUL!”_ A wave of heat nipped at his back when he stood up and he ran after Ralof who was heading towards the tower on the other side of the courtyard.

Both Ralof and Lynch dove into the tower, then once they were inside, Ulfric Stormcloak slammed the door behind them. Ralof sighed in relief but looked to his king in panic,

“The Legends…”

“Legends do not attack towns Ralof. Find a way out of Helgen, I will meet you both back in Windhelm.” Lynch nodded to Ulfric then followed closely behind Ralof as they ascended the tower.

  


  


“I wonder what is happening…” A Breton woman said as she crawled out of her now broken jail cell.

She wasn’t too tall for a Breton. She had tanned skin and dark brown hair that hung about her shoulders. Very little muscle on her, but she knew how to use a short word and a staff due to her magical inclinations. Her shaky hands grabbed onto the nearest wall and she let out sigh,

“You need to find a way out of here Evangeline, think.” She told herself as she lifted one hand and flames burst forth from her palm, lighting the way and warming her chill bones.

Evangeline moved forward, shivering slightly but stopping as the whole fort began to shake once more. The ground opened up under her, and she landed hard on her side with a yelp of pain on the floor below. Groaning in pain while her body refused to let her straighten and sit up, there was no other option so, she pressed a hand to her side and let the warmth of a healing spell flood into her body a relieve the pain she had been feeling. Slowly, Evangeline sat up and crawled over to the nearest wall so she could steady herself as she came to a standing position. Loud roars and the fort shaking once more caused her to lose her grip on the wall, fall and hit her head on the wall. A short groan came from her mouth and she slumped against the wall slowly, trying to hold onto herself as her head spun from the hit, her sight blurred. Evangeline felt as though bees were inside of her head, causing her to groan once more before she mustered bringing her hand to her head. Healing waves from her hand brought slow relief to her blurred sight and aching skull. Once Evangeline felt that she could get up and move without too much help from the wall for support, she stood up and gently pushed herself from the wall before starting to move forward with the hall,

“By the Gods, please let me get through this without much more trouble.”

  


Large stones broke from the fort walls as the ground shook and sealed Lynch and Ralof in the hallway,

“This dragon does not bode well for us friend.” Ralof mumbled more to himself than his large friend who was walking besides him.

The massive man was ever vigilant as they walked on through the underground part of the fort,

“It bodes well for no one.” Lynch said in between what seemed to Ralof as deep inhales as if his friend was scenting the air.

Lynch noticed Ralof studying him and quickly ceased his scenting of the air, despite the very enticing smell of flowers mixed with magic. He had realized a few rooms back that they were unknowingly following the smell. Assuming it was a woman, he pondered on why a woman would be leaving the fort in the same fashion Ralof and himself were. They entered a small cavern and Lynch automatically got into a crouching position, Ralof mimicked Lynch and moved close to Lynch as well. Lynch made a motion towards the other side of the cave, where a bear was slumbering peacefully. Lynch scented the air again, the smell of flowers and magic very present within the small cave, it was fresh. Shifting his gaze around, Lynch found the source of the smell. It was a young Breton woman, crouched behind another rock that wasn’t too far from Ralof and himself but she was further ahead of them, closer to the bear. Looking at her, he saw that she was short, not overmuch, but not as tall a Nord woman could be, she had dark brown hair that reached the top of her shoulders with prisoner garb hanging off of her tanned skin. She seemed to be a slip of nothing, what was she doing up that close to the bear? Did she not comprehend that the bear would slaughter her? The beast inside of Lynch had other thoughts on his mind, the female was enticing to the beast and Lynch found that the need to protect this woman was coming to the fore of his mind.

“We could try to sneak around it Lyn—“ Lynch held a hand up to silence his comrade and watched the Breton woman tense up, she meant to attack the beast.

Stifling a laugh, he watched as the woman moved from her hiding spot, her speed was incredible as she ran towards the bear. She was light on her feet; the bear did not notice her until she hurled a bolt of lighting at the large beast. Roaring, the bear came after the woman, but she stood her ground as she hurled another bolt of lighting at the charging animal. That did not deter it, what did was a well-placed blow to its neck delivered by Lynch’s battle ax. The woman had fallen backwards onto her rear and just looked at the now embedded ax in the bear’s neck before turning her white eyes onto the wielder of said ax. All other Nords that Evangeline had met did not compare to the Nord before her, he was massive with muscles that could surely snap her neck in two and judging from his blow he knew how to use that strength with deadly proficiency. The Nord’s impressive form frightened her and the half scowl on his face told her he was not one to enjoy rescuing women. Not that Evangeline felt that she had needed rescuing in that moment. She quickly stood up and dusted herself off; she would not be frightened of this massive brute of a Nord!

“I thank you for your help, but it was not needed.” Evangeline told the Nord, but he looked less than inclined to believe her words.

“What is a Breton mage doing here of all places?” Evangeline turned towards the speaker, a blonde haired Nord who was walking over towards the massive Nord and her.

“Escaping, which I’m assuming the two Stormcloaks before me are as well.” Evangeline gave him a look of disgust and the massive Nord smirked.

That smirk made a difference in her mind, it made him seem less intimidating and more...beastly.

“I will not tolerate disrespect from a Breton woman, so learn to keep your tongue from wagging.” The Blonde Nord warned, not that Evangeline listened to him.

“Again, thank you for the help. I will be going now.” She turned to leave but Ralof spoke,

“I demand an answer wom—“ He had tried to reach for the woman but she aimed a cone of ice at him then fled the cavern as Ralof fell to the ground shivering.

Lynch grinned and looked down at Ralof,

“Feisty little mage she is. Never have I seen a woman bring you to your knees so fast.” Lynch received a glare from his comrade as he chuckled.

“Come Ralof, we have things to do in Riverwood.” Lynch helped Ralof up and the chattering of Ralof’s teeth as they continued further underground kept a smirk on his face.

  


Evangeline sat on top of a rock close to the opening of a mine, the two bandits that had been outside of the mine were dead nearby and their possessions claimed. Evangeline was now counting the coin the pair had had on their bodies. There was a town nearby she could go to and possibly purchase equipment and potions from.It lay beside a river that she could scrub the fur armor she had picked from the bandits and use it for herself. Skyrim was a cold and harsh place, she would need the armor to protect herself from the deadly inhabitants and from the bitter cold that seemed to seep into your very soul. 100 gold in total, it would get her a decent meal and a place to stay for the night hopefully. Evangeline removed herself from the rock, grabbing the pack she had also taken from the bandits, and filled it with both of the bandits armor and weapons before she made her way down to the town. Once she came to the town arch, the Nord guards to the town gave her a curious look. Perhaps they were not used to people other than traders and the residents? Thankfully, she spotted a building called the Riverwood Trader, Evangeline assumed that was the name of the town, Riverwood.

“Good day!” She said as she entered the Riverwood Trader,

“Good day to you!” The man at the counter said,

“I see you have some goods to sell.” The man at the counter looked ready to make a sale.

“I do, unless you do not take armor. I can take my business to the armor across the way…” Evangeline said as she came and set the armor on the counter in front of the man.

“No, I take armor. Let’s see…for all this I’ll give you 150.” He offered,

“160 unless you have a nice set of robes and shoes.” Her offer perked him up; he pulled a set of dull red robes out from under his counter and then pulled a pair of fur boots from another space under the counter.

“If you take the fur lined robes and the fur boots I’ll give you 50.” Evangeline nodded at the offer and held her arms out for the robes and boots.

“Where would the inn be here in town?” Evangeline asked as she put the robes and boots in her pack.

“As soon as you leave, turn to your right and it’s right down the way.” The man answered.

“Thank you.” Evangeline then turned and left the Riverwood Trader.

Once outside, she turned to her right and looked down the way to see an inn called Sleeping Giants Inn. Smiling, she made her way down to the inn. Entering the inn, she saw a man over at a bar and a woman walking about seemingly trading jabs with the man at the bar. So, she walked over to the woman,

“Excuse me, how would I rent a room?” Evangeline asked, the woman turned around and she noticed that the woman was a Breton as well.

“If you’re staying the night, I’ve got a free room. 10 gold.” The woman waited for a response.

“Sounds great.” Evangeline dug out 10 gold,

“Do you have wash basins here?” She added.

“No, gotta wash in the stream behind the lumber mill.” The woman motioned for Evangeline to follow.

Evangeline obeyed.

“My name is Delphine, owner of the inn. Orgnar is the bar keep. If you need something ask either of us.” Delphine showed Evangeline to the empty room, Evangeline thanked her before Delpine walked off to go about her duties.

Evangeline sighed as she closed the door behind herself. She changed into the robes and felt the magical essence imbued in the fabric tingle over her skin for a moment. She was so far from home now, far away from the comforts she was used to. The people and places were different from how home was, laying back on the bed, Evangeline could only sigh again. Thoughts about making a life in Skyrim swirled in her head but she had no idea where to start.

“Maybe I could try finding some books to read while here and on the road to...wherever my feet take me.” Evangeline stood up, she would find books then once night feel she would bathe in the stream.

  


Lynch could smell her in the town, she had been at the trader’s and she was staying at the Inn. He had seen her come out of Riverwood Traders with books and head into the Sleeping Giants Inn, the beast inside of him memorized her scent. He wished the bastard would calm down,

“Lynch, will you not eat?” Gerdur asked him, but he just shook his head and stood up from the chair he had been sitting on.

“I will eat later Gerdur. Thank you for the meal.” He was always very respectful towards the Nord woman who had treated him like kin as they grew up.

“Then why don’t you go wash up? It will be nice to be clean, would it not?” Gerdur joked, Lynch smirked and nodded.

“It would. I would not want to be thrown in the river for soiling your linens.” Lynch stood and stretched, Gerdur gave him a smirk and provided him with a means to wash and dry himself.

Exiting the home, he slowly made his way to the back of the lumber mill. His eyes found the bright moon above him, the wolf inside clawed at his mind, wanting to be free to howl at it. It had been so long since he had last become one with the wolf inside. He heard movement in the water that was not the splashing of the river itself, he ducked behind a tree and looked, the smell coming to his nose. It was _her_. Lynch knew he had to stay away from his woman but he could not. The wolf wanted and that meant that a part of him wanted her whether he wanted to give in or not. Women were trouble, especially when it came to him. Many other Stormcloak soldiers had rumors about him and his disdain for laying with women, Lynch never wanted to be with a woman knowing what he was. He did not know enough about werewolves to know if a woman could give birth to one, but he would not let it happen. The wolf inside wanted pups of it’s own, it wanted children to dote on. Lynch knew better. Moving back into the moonlight, he went to the bank of the river and set his things down before pulling the top of his tunic off.

“Excuse me!” Lynch grinned and his gaze slid to the Breton woman.

“T-This river is occupied.” She said meekly to him.

“And?” He watched her become shocked by his words.

“A-And I am in here! It is not proper!” She pouted at him as she held her arms protectively over her breasts.

The moonlight did not help him feel any better about the situation, the water dripping from her skin had him grinding his teeth. His canines extended only just,

“This is Skyrim. You are bathing in a river that is located right by town. There are no wash basins in the Inn. Anyone else would come here to bath...speaking of..” Lynch turned to look as he heard a family coming down to the river.

The woman immediately became panicked, she grabbed her items from the bank and waded over to where he was sitting. The water covered her enough so that he did not see any of her private areas but she put her items by him.

“This country is barbaric.” She muttered to herself,

“Compared to your homeland?” Lynch commented in a low voice.

“Yes. Every inn has a wash basin, every home has one.” She sighed and looked to the family coming down to bathe in the river.

They had little children.

Lynch took notice of her shift in attitude and how her hand went to her belly, rubbing it absent-mindedly, he followed her gaze to the children. How happy they were. Looking back at her, could she want children of her own? Her body seemed to think so, her body suddenly became very receptive to this idea. The way she smelled almost made him forget himself.

“If you turn your back I will shield you from them.” Even if Lynch knew better, he sure as hell did not want to do what he had to.

She nodded to him and waded away from him, her back towards him. Lynch removed his breeches and slid inside the chilled water, hissing lightly at the contact. His eyes focused on the woman in front of him, her slender back was there for his viewing pleasure. There was a tattoo there, something of Breton design, it ran along her spine, no one would notice through any clothes she wore unless she wore a low cut back dress. He had seen it somewhere but he was unsure of where.

“It is impolite to stare Nord.” The woman reminded him that she was still capable of knowing that she was being watched.

“Your name, you have one and so do I. I go by--”

“Lynch. That is what the other man called you. Is it not?” She interjected.

“Ralof knows my name, Lynch is what the Stormcloaks know me as.”

“My name is Evangeline. I gave up my surname when I left home.” Turning her head slightly to look back at him, he kept his focus on her.

“Tharsten. That is my given name.” He grumbled low and moved to shield her as the family started to undress and get into the river, holding their own conversation.

“I would ask why you go by a different name, but everyone has their secrets. Yours are your own.” Evangeline kept her gaze from looking at him now, the impressive size of him cast a shadow over her as he shielded her.

“Aye, that people do.” Lynch agreed, if she knew his secret it would send her running from him.

“I come from a highborn magic family back in High Rock.” Evangeline told him,

“Is that so? Thought all Bretons were weaned on magic from birth so it did not matter how proficient you were.” Lynch watched as Evangeline smirked.

“In High Rock there is always a difference. I am bred from years of strong magic. That makes a difference in High Rock. But, I fled High Rock in hopes that I could avoid my father and his want for me to marry the disgusting Aedrick.” Evangeline shivered at the thought of Aedrick, his dirty hands trying to paw at her breasts.

Lynch watched the emotions play across Evangeline’s face then decided, he may not see her again and so he would tell her something Ralof did not know about him.

“No one remembers where I came from. I was not raised here in Riverwood as Ralof believes. Some say I came from the forest covered in blood, not knowing a word of my native tongue. Just that my name was Tharsten.” He confessed,

“If you ever wish to delve into your memories, I am more than capable of doing so.” Evangeline looked so Lynch, her face held a seriousness that he had not seen on her yet.

Did he truly want to know what memories he had hidden away? There had to have been a reason they were locked within his mind.

“It’s your choice. It will be open to you for as long as I live. But, I do believe I have bathed long enough. If you could turn your back whilst I remove myself from the cold water?” She asked, very politely as well.

Lynch nodded, he kept his back turned as she moved to the side of him to get out of the water. Grinning, he turned his head and was awarded with a lovely picture of her behind.

“You are a horrible man.” Evangeline sighed and covered her body in a fur.

You couldn’t hate a man for trying.  


  



End file.
